A Dark And Shiny Place
by TheQuarryBeatles
Summary: After her mother's death, Poussey is devastated. (I gave up trying to write good summaried a long time ago).


**A/N: Guys, so I literally just finished writing this. I'm terrible at publishing my works because I usually think too much and delete everything and then regret so this time I'm already publishing and then later, if there is a demand, I might add something more to it.**

**This is my first OITNB fanfic, just a way for me to honor my favorite show and my favorite character. English is not my first language so if you find any linguistic problem, I will be glad to know and correct it!**

**Hope you enjoy, and please don't be a ghost reader!**

"Washington!"

She stopped mopping the floor and looked at the direction of the voice. Pornstache stared at her serious, and, strangely, without a glimpse of disdain on his face.

"Healy wants to see you" He completed.

Poussey looked around, confused, but all the inmates seemed as intrigued as her. She handed the mop to a girl nearby and followed Mendez to Healy's office.

* * *

She opened the office's door.

"You asked to see me, Mr. Healy?"

He raised his head from the paper work and looked at her like it was a surprise she was there and he had suddenly remembered why she was standing in front of him.

"Ah yes, yes. Please close the door behind you and sit down".

There was a quiet and akward moment after she did so. Mr. Healy sighed loudly and moved impatiently on his chair, unconfortable.

"So..."Poussey asked, breaking the silence "What's up, Mr Healy? Why did you ask for me?"

She tried to ask in a tone of laughter, as if breaking the ice. But it was just to hide the anxiety growing inside her, afraid to hear what she was probably about to.

Healy looked at her right in the eyes for the first time since she sat on that chair.

"Your dad called."

Her nervous smile brushed away. There wasn't any strenght left on her body to hide it anymore. So this is it, isn't it?

"Your mother...she had a hard time last night, the machines weren't helping anymore. The doctors tried everything they could but..."

"...she died anyway." Poussey completed.

She didn't even said goodbye. Didn't tell her she was sorry, once again. Tell her how much she loved her, for always being with her and supporting her. For coming to visit even on the worst days. Tell her how much she would miss her. She didn't even get to say it.

"I'm sorry, Washington." Healy said.

That was the nicest thing he ever said to her after he caught her fooling around with another inmate. Before that, he used to like her. He wasn't very fond of her "vocabulary" but her dad was a veteran and that was good enough for his white ass. Plus, she could talk to his mail wife for him when Red was busy at the kitchen.

She cleaned the tears from her face and slowly left, without a word.

* * *

She waited until everybody was sleeping to cry. And when she left herself do it, she didn't know how to stop or how to keep it quiet.

She wouldn't even be able to see her mom for a last time. She could ask for a furlough but that was almost impossible to get, specially depending on Healy.

She cried remembering her childhood, her mom explaining to her why they always had to leave to another place, hugging her and promising that their new home would be "much more fun". She remembered coming out to her mom and yet again being hugged and accepted in her arms. She would always feel so safe in her arms. Even after she could only hug her twice (one int he beggining, and another in the end of the visit"), there was always the feeling she would be okay.

Fuck, she couldn't even remember what was the last thing she said to her. It had been such a long time since she last visited, ever since she started to sleep at the hospital.

Poussey remembered going to that old lady at the dorms with cancer, asking for help or anything. To be completly honest, she didn't know what she wanted with her, maybe just support.

The lady, Rosa, was nice to her. She said "sorry, kid" and all of that but she frankly made her feel more scaried. She didn't want to see her mom in Rosa's state. In the end she didn't even get to see it anyways.

Her cries got louder after this last memory. She didn't care anymore.

"Yo, are you okay?"

She jumped from her bed, surprised. The girl in the bunk next to her looked at her worried. She had a big 'fro, and a chubby yet gorgeous face. Her orange clothes almost glew in the dark.

"They didnt give you yo jamies?" Poussey said, keeping a steady voice.

"They did, but I dont like 'em hoodies to sleep, ya know? I like nighties, they let my jayjay free"

Poussey giggled and the girl smiled in return, happy to make her happy.

"You wanna talk about it?" The girl asked in a soft tone

"Nah, I'm good"

The girl shrugged and went back to her bed for a second, only to return with a chocolate bar in her hands.

"You want some? I don't know bout you, but for me there ain't no sadness in the world that can't be fixed with some candy."

Poussey giggled again and took one piece.

"See? Ya laughing already!" The girl said, excited."What's your name?"

Poussey took a bite of chocolate.

"What's yours?"

"Taystee"

Poussey giggled harder this time.

"Laugh all you want, but ya cant say it doesnt suit me."

"True" She said after the last laugh.

They stayed a moment quiet, eating the chocolate.

"So..." Taystee said "You didn't tell me your name."

"Your gonna laugh."

"Like you laughed at mine?" She said, playfully. "Come on, tell me!"

Poussey thought for a second. Well, she did laughed at hers, so it would only be fair to say it.

"I'm Poussey"

The noise Taystee produced was almost loud enough to wake up the whole dorm. Poussey quickly shut her mouth with her hand as the girl laughed histerically.

Poussey let go of her mouth and Taystee controlled her giggle.

"Is that for real?" She said, almost without air.

"Yeah, bitch, now shut the fuck up, ya gonna wake up the whole dorm."

But she couldn't help but laugh herself too. And both stayed there, laughing until someone finally told them to shut up.

"We best go back to sleep" Taystee said finally "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"We talk tomorrow, okay?"

Poussey nodded.

"Good night, P."

The girl went back to bed. Poussey smiled. _P_. She liked the sound of it.

Her last thought before falling asleep was her mom laughing.


End file.
